Love of an Angel
by moon presence
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate, its just whether or not they're dead or alive. Those who have passed on are either their guardian angel, lost or demon. Guardian Angel watch their alive soulmate, protecting and guiding them to the correct path. However is it possible with the presence of demons? Will the Angels ever have the chance to be with their soulmate? MAIN SASUSAKU NARUHINA ETC.


**LOVE OF AN ANGEL**

_Hello, this is my first story, so everyone bear with my mistakes and what not._

SUMMARY: Everyone has a soulmate, it's just whether or not they're alive or dead. Sakura Haruno who stopped believing in love, and Sasuke Uchiha who fell in love watching over her. But when the Demons arrive on Earth, can their love prevail? Will the Angels ever have the chance to be with their soulmate? Continue reading to find out

PAIRINGS: SASUSAKU NARUHINA NEJITEN SAINO AND MANY MORE!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of this, absolutely nothing! Except for the story itself which I have decided to share with you guys. All credits are to the rightful owners, thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>LOVE OF AN ANGEL <strong>

_01. his soulmate_

**Unknown's P.O.V**

"Everyone has a soulmate, no matter if they're dead or alive. Those who's soul mates have passed on to another life are then called Guardian Angel, who watched over them protectively," a melodic voice was heard through the darkness which was then engulfed by a bright light.

"Where am I, who are you?" I asked the voice. Then emerged a beautiful raven haired woman with beautiful black eyes and beautiful white wings on her back.

"I am Mikoto Uchiha, the Goddess of Angels. Never give up on love, your soulmate just hasn't appeared yet," and the woman who claimed to be the goddess slowly fades away together with the bright room except for my thoughts of disbelief.

"Beep, beep, beep..." I slammed the alarm clock on my bedside table shut. Rubbing my eyes and removing my tangled pink hair away from my face, I realised that it's my first day of High School and I'm going to be late. After a quick shower, I put on my uniform which I have made slight changes to. The once plain white long-sleeves blouse now has a couple of badges sewn on and is rolled up till the elbow. A crescent moon was sewn just on top of my right chest, and a star was sewn on the right sleeve. I altered the once knee-length checkered skirt to a mini skirt which stops just under my butt cheeks. In addition, I wore a simple black stockings underneath with a pair of black double strap Maryjane pumps. I am not rebellious or anything, I'm just not bothered with the whole uniform-rule thing as its my family who runs the school. I got into my white Ferrari which is parked on the driveway and drove my way to school.

A huge building was seen after many hills and trees. In the center of the lot was a waterfall fountain, with a path surrounding it. Two cherry blossom trees were planted at each side of the stairs leading to the entrance of the school foyer. Parking my beautiful Ferrari at an empty shaded lot which is nearer to the tree, I stepped out of my car and I could instantly feel everyone's eyes on me. Maybe it's my hair, or my forehead or maybe it's just my customized uniform, who knows what they're staring at.

"Who does she think she is?"

"That's not the school uniform!"

"Beautiful goddess has arrived!"

"I'm gonna ask her out"

"She's so cute"

"What a bitch."

Was what I could hear through the crowd's noise. They continued whispering behind my back even as I entered the school. Ignoring the whispers, I went over to where the headmistress' office should be. I was met with a wooden door which has the word "Headmistress Office" on it. Knowing mother, she's probably drinking, I opened the door and walked in without knocking. What shocked me was that there's no sign of mother anywhere except for a dark haired woman carrying a pig..? How weird can this school be? She looked surprised that I just barged in and was about to say something when I interrupted her.

"Where's my mother? And who are you?" I asked coldly.

"I'm sorry? I'm Shizune, Tsunade-sama's apprentice. And who's your mother?" Shizune replied nicely despite my rudeness.

"Oh Sakura! I'm so sorry I'm late, I had to meet and talk to some parents." Tsunami said while walking in. I guess she could see my facial expression as she immediately gave me my books and schedule. I had planned to go to class early, but since I have to meet my mother, who's not very punctual, in order to get my books as well as my school schedule.

DRINGGGG the school bell went off. I realised I'm going to be late, might as well be late, right? And so I slowly walked to class. Surprisingly, there were no teachers in class when I entered. Looking for an empty seat, I sat next to a blonde girl with blue eyes.

"Hello, I'm Sakura Haruno, is this seat occupied?" I asked her politely.

"Hello! I'm Ino Yamanaka, and you can sit here. You should come and have lunch with me and my friends, I'll introduce you to them!" She said excitedly, and I just nodded. I have a feeling we're gonna be best friends.

"Yo, I'm Hatake Kakashi, nice to see you all present today," greeted a masked man with silver hair, behind the table. When did he even enter?

**Author's P.O.V**

_IN THE LAND OF ANGELS, HEAVEN._

"I see we have a new guardian angel, may I know your name please, thank you." The raven haired woman asked the lost newcomer politely.

"Where am I? Why am I here? And I'm Sai," answered the pale dark haired boy as he enter, looking around in confusion.

"I'm the Goddess and you're in the Land Of Angels. You're sent here only if you were a good person before and only when you have someone to watch over. You're called a Guardian Angel, and you're supposed to look over your soulmate," she explained while showing the boy around. Mentioning a raven haired boy over, she introduced him to the newcomer.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha, the God's and my son. He will show you around, won't you Sasu-chan?" the Goddess asked, with a fearful look that says something bad will happen if he didn't do as he was told. Sasuke's dark black eyes narrowed, he shrugged and walks away with the pale boy tailing him.

Opening the two doors which lead to a beautiful room with water flowing down the walls, with no furniture or anything except for the clear water pond surrounded by stones. Sasuke walked over to the water with stones surrounding it and told Sai to look down into the water. Instead of seeing his own reflection, he saw a beautiful blonde girl with beautiful blue eyes laughing with her group of friends. Confused he looked up to Sasuke for answers when there was a loud distraction.

"TEME! Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you! Oh, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and you are?" interrupted the loud blonde.

"Sai." was all that pale boy said.

"I suppose this teme has shown you the crystal water which will show you who your soulmate is and what is she doing. How's yours?" Naruto asked while looking down in the water and smiling to himself.

"I saw the most beautiful blonde girl with blue eyes laughing with a very hideous pink haired girl with bright emerald jade eyes and a blind purple haired girl," the pale boy said smiling. As soon as he said pink haired, he immediately got Sasuke's attention who is sending glares to the pale boy, while Naruto was panicking.

"Sai! Why did you call her hideous, she's Sasuke's soulmate!" Naruto raised his voice while Sasuke just walked off ignoring them. When Naruto realised Sai called his soulmate blind, Naruto was about to strangle him, but chose to speak calmly "besides Hinata-chan isn't blind, and she's my soulmate."

"Oh, did I say something wrong? I thought you're supposed to give nicknames to people to communicate and be friends.." and Naruto had the most hilarious shocked face formed.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

_BACK TO THE HUMAN WORLD, EARTH._

"What in the world Ino, I can't even count all the boys you've using my fingers!" I was so surprised that Ino has dated almost every guy around, except for a few she has yet to date, and a few more that she won't be dating. Ino was laughing badly at my reaction, while Hinata-Chan, a raven haired girl with pearly white eyes, was flushed pink.

"What can I do, I'm famous, besides I'm just using them until I have found my soulmate," Ino said dreamily. Soulmate, huh? Just like that weird dream..

"I-I have never dated o-or has anything to do with a b-b-boy.." Hinata managed to say what she wanted through all her stutters. Hinata is so beautiful, how can she not date or even go out with a boy?

"Hinata-chan, please go out with me!" a flushed brunette boy with matching brown eyes came to our table, begging Hinata to go out with him. He was charming, but Hinata refused his offer while blushing. Then came a lot more fanboys asking Hinata, who is on the verge of fainting. Seems likes she's the shy type.

"Ano, can I have your number?" A green haired boy asked Ino, who is smiling and gave him anyways. Then Ino's fanboys rushed to the boy and attempted to get Ino's number.

"Woah, first day and you guys are already famous!" a brown haired girl said smirking as she approached our table. "Hello there, I'm Tenten!" she introduced herself to me, and I replied. "Wow, your name definitely fits you!" she said smiling. I sent a smile her way, when I saw a flash of light. I turned to look where the flash was from when I saw red haired boy holding a camera, facing me and smiling happily as if he has achieved something.

"Seems like someone took a photo of you Sakura.." Ino nudged me, and I could only twitch. How dare he took a photo of me? I was about to deal with him when a mob of boys came rushing to him, attempting to grab his camera away. All of them screaming about wanting to have a photo of me. Seems like he's being dealt with the other fanboys. With that I turned back to the girls and started talking once more.

"That's so rude of them! They think they can just use you and toss you when they're done with you? No!" Ino ranted, ironically. Hinata went over and embraced me into a hug followed by the others.

"That's why I've given up on love. I just can't trust them anymore," I whispered.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

_IN THE LAND OF ANGELS, HEAVEN_

"That's why I've given up on love. I just can't trust them anymore," she whispered. I understood and knew who she meant by them, it was the boys, those who have cheated and used her. If only I haven't died together with my family, I could and might have the chance to be there for her, and make her happy. Every time my pink haired maiden cries at night because of the people in school, I'll always find them and deal with them personally. For someone who could gang up on one girl and insults her, making her feel miserable, they're really pathetic. When I came to Earth to deal with them, the girls will always have lust-filled eyes which then turned into fear. After their encounter with me, they never dared to insult Sakura anymore. On the other hand, the boys who broke her, used her and cheated on her, will always cower in fear and shiver that I believe some might have actually pissed in his pants. They fear me badly that they scurried away immediately, calling me things but apologizing at the same time. It's been awhile since she has cried. She has put a barrier up around herself, and I know it.  
>"I wish she wouldn't give up on love..." I mumbled to myself. I felt a familiar presence behind me and sighed. I turned around and looked at my mother and she just had a smile formed on her face.<br>"Trust me, I'm sure she wouldn't have given up on love just like that. Continue watching over her, and don't be to possessive Sasu-chan!" With that being said, she walked out of the door gracefully. Looking back into the Crystal Water that I have in my room, just like all the other guardian angels, a smile formed on my face as I see her actually smiling, and for the first time in months it wasn't fake.

**Unknown's P.O.V**_**  
><strong>_

"Love, I heard the undergrounds have started making their move and we should too before its too late. Besides, I believe we should give them permission to visit them and see what happens from there," I said as I walked to him and wrapped my arms around him, holding him in a hug. I felt him resist a little and when he relaxed, he nodded and gave in to my words. He turned around and lowered down to my height and gave me a peck before walking over to his table.

* * *

><p>That's it for this chapter! What's happening, who's making a move? Review to find out more!<br>I hope you guys enjoyed it. Forgive me if there are mistakes somewhere in the story.  
>Anyways, no flame- you can give suggestions. Hope to hear from you soon x<br>READ AND REVIEW


End file.
